


Late Night Shenannigans

by ximeria



Category: TAXI (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-03
Updated: 2002-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Emilien only ever knocks on Daniel's door when he needs his help, never to just hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Shenannigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noracharles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noracharles/gifts).



> Originally written for Nora Charles' birthday way back in 2002 XD - realize today that I had never actually put it up anywhere...

Daniel sunk back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. The bed was cold, not a trace of body heat left and it hit him - hard. Lily wasn't there, wouldn't be there again. At least not for some time. He'd been late again - this time it hadn't been a woman giving birth in his taxi, but he'd been delayed nevertheless.

Thoughts dark and gloomy, Daniel closed his eyes. Why did his life have to be such a mess? The cops had stopped him. Nothing much, just a routine check, they'd said. He could have outmanoeuvred them if he hadn't been parked, waiting for a customer to return.

They had taken their time, simply to annoy him. 15 minutes. 15 minutes that had meant he'd come home to an empty apartment. Something must have happened, when a call came through to the police car and they'd finally let him go.

But he'd been late already and even with his speed, he'd been home half an hour too late. And Lily was gone. A simple, quickly scribbled note on the kitchen counter was all that was there.

_Daniel, you_ (and he wasn't about to repeat *that*)  
 _Don't expect to see me around, don't call me. You're late for the theatre with my parents.  
And Daniel? May you burn in Hell!_

*Ouch.* Women, and especially Lily, so ill-tempered.

Someone knocked on the door, Daniel ignored it. If it was Lily, she'd have her own key, so it must be someone else. And Daniel wasn't interested in seeing anyone else.

Another knock - harder. Whoever was out there obviously didn't want to give up. Daniel got up and went to the door, determined to shoo away any intruder. He took a deep breath and opened the door a little.

"Daniel?"

He blinked twice. "Smurf?!"

Someone sighed - deeply. "Daniel, what have I said about..."

"Yeah, yeah." Daniel felt an odd lurch in his stomach. What was Emilien doing on his doorstep?

"Daniel? I... I need a little help."

It was Daniel's turn to sigh this time. Of course, if Emilien came to his door, it was for his help. There was always some legitimate reason for his visits. Never simply there for the company of a friend. And Daniel found himself admitting, that he liked the short, awkward man, even if he *was* a cop.

"What is it this time, Emilien?"

"I... can I come in?" There was something odd in the voice, something Daniel couldn't quite make out.

"Sure." He stepped back, allowing his... friend to step inside. "So, what's happening this time? Bank robbers? Kidnappers?"

Emilien looked down at his feet, studying the floorboards with great interest. "I... I had a little accident."

Daniel held up his hand. "Don't... Emilien. Don't tell me you've been driving again."

"I'll have you know, Daniel, that I've got driver's license, which I seem to recall someone else doesn't."

"Smurf, I don't *need* a license, and just because you've got one, doesn't mean you can drive."

Emilien was... oh dammit. He was pouting, his lower lip determinedly protruding. Did Emilien even know how... cute, young and vulnerable that made him look? Daniel shook his head. The loss of Lily must be harder on him than he'd thought it would be.

"What happened?"

"I was on my way over to mama. And I sort of... lost control."

"Ah, say no more, Smurf." Maybe it would be good for him to get out for a little while. If he knew Lily, she wouldn't calm down and talk to him for at least two days. "Trust in your friend Daniel to get you to your mama's place."

"Thanks, Daniel. And could you please not call me Smurf?"

"Ok, Smurf."

Emilien sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let's go then."

Daniel chuckled. Something about Emilien always seemed to better whatever mood he was in.

The drive passed in silence. Even if Daniel was used to talking, he didn't really feel like it tonight. Something that didn't pass unnoticed. Emilien could be quite perceptive at times, which meant he kept shooting Daniel sideways glances.

When they pulled up in front of Emilien's mother's place, Daniel kept the motor running, waiting for Emilien to get out. Which he did, turning with one foot on the pavement. "Wanna join us?"

"I..." Daniel hesitated. He liked Emilien's mother, he liked Emilien, but he really wasn't sure if he should just intrude. "Sure, I'd love to." Now where had that come from? Ok, so the smile on Emilien's face was worth anything the cop and his bad luck could pull him through.

The dinner Emilien's mama served them, was exquisite and there was plenty of it. And the old woman fuzzed about everything. Emilien's driving, his job (which she seemed to dislike as much as Daniel did), about what a sweet boy Daniel was, how fortunate Emilien was to have Daniel as a friend. Which made Daniel grin broadly and Emilien blush.

They were both quiet on their way back. Daniel suddenly realized he was keeping below speed limit, not because he was sitting next to a cop, but because he'd like to stretch the trip for as long as possible. The easy silence was new to him. Normally when Emilien was around, Daniel would let his mouth run it's own little games, good-natured teasing, anything to draw a smile from his friend.

He was suddenly pulled from his reverie, as Emilien yelled for him to stop. Daniel did and Emilien bolted out the door. "What the..." Daniel followed him into a dark alley next to a small 7-11. He sped up when he heard another yell from Emilien and a loud metallic thump. "Emilien!"

The alley was quiet, and there was hardly any light. Daniel squinted, but he still couldn't see his friend. "Hey, Smurf, where are you?" he whispered as loudly as he dared.

Another thump and the lid of a trash bin rose an inch, only to fall back down. Daniel rolled his eyes. Figured, if you can't find Emilien, try the trash... He lifted the lid back, pulling a disoriented Emilien out. "Hey, you ok, Smurf?"

Emilien swayed a little, unsteady on his feet. "Yeah, I think so."

"What the hell happened?"

"Robbery." Emilien made his way back toward the car.

Daniel let of the lid and hurried to Emilien's side, slipping his arm around his waist, when the man stumbled. "Hey Smurf, let's get you somewhere safe."

"Ngh, gotta call the station, gotta report..." 

"Leave it be. The guy is halfway across Marseille by now."

Leaning heavily against Daniel, Emilien grunted in agreement. "You're probably right, Daniel, there's no use."

"Of course I'm right," grinned Daniel, "you know I always am, Smurf."

"Riiight - and will you stop calling me Smurf."

"Sure, Smurf." Daniel almost laughed out loud at the deep sigh that left his friend. As badly as the evening had started out, he was glad he'd agreed with Emilien to come along. Who knows what trouble his little friend could have gotten himself into without Daniel along to pull him out of it again. "Come on," he said, pulling Emilien into the car, "and let me have a look at you."

Daniel was surprised to see a sorry looking Emilien in the passenger's seat as the lights inside the car switched on. "Jeez, Emilien, you look like shit."

"Oh, thank you Daniel, that's all I needed to hear."

"No, seriously, Emilien. We need to get you cleaned up." Daniel reached out to brush his fingers along Emilien's temple, wiping away a thin trail of blood. 

Emilien blinked, eyes wide with something Daniel wasn't sure what was. "Um, ok."

"Come on," Daniel pushed him back in the seat. "Buckle up, we're going over to my place, you can take a bath and we'll clean the cuts, ok?"

Emilien nodded, but kept silent. Daniel pushed the Peugeot as much as he dared, a little worried about jostling Emilien too much.

Well inside the apartment, Daniel pulled Emilien into the bathroom, and started helping him out of his clothes. Emilien's hand stopped him though, when he tried to unbutton his jeans. "It's ok, I'm not a little baby."

"I know, I know." Daniel could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. What the hell was he doing anyway? Emilien was capable of doing this on his own. "Take a bath and I'll go find the first aid kit." He left the room and closed the door behind him before Emilien could answer.

Waiting until a few minutes after the water had been turned off again, before knocking.

"Yes?"

"You decent enough for me to see." Daniel winced. Decent enough, right, the image of the smaller man, naked, in his tub definitely didn't fall under the category of decent.

"Yeah, come on in."

Daniel almost turned on his heel when he spotted Emilien, curled up under a sheet of fine foam. The small man hardly took up half of the space in the tub. Daniel took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the tub, first aid kit propped up in his knees. "Sit still," he ordered, as he wiped the cuts with an antiseptic tissue.

At first Emilien's eyes followed every movement of his hands, but a moment later, he closed them, letting out a deep sigh. God, the look on his face... Daniel swallowed hard. This wasn't happening. He was in love with Lily, and he sure as hell wasn't attracted to one of his best friends. "I... that should do," Daniel hastily said, drawing back, catching the first aid kit before it landed on the floor. "I'll go find you some clothes."

The face Emilien put up could best have been described as confusion mixed with disappointment. Before Daniel could make sure that that was what it was, he left the bathroom. This really wasn't happening, he kept telling himself. Quickly finding something for Daniel to put on, he dumped it on the chair just inside the bathroom.

Daniel tried not to think to much about what had just transpired, as he poured water into the coffee machine. He watched the coffee drip down into the pot. The clearing of a throat suddenly brought him back to present.

He turned and found Emilien standing behind him. The clothes Daniel had found for him were a little too big. The boxers were hardly showing beneath the Zidane shirt, and Emilien looked a little ill at ease.

Daniel handed him a cup of coffee. "You look like you could use this."

Emilien finally smiled. "Yes, thank you." He closed his eyes and too a sip. "Mmm, good coffee." He finally looked at Daniel again. "I'm sorry, but I guess I'm gonna have to ask you to give me a ride home."

"Sure, unless you want the couch tonight." Now why on *earth* had he just offered this? Oh, right, Emilien was his friend. That was it and he wouldn't allow his imagination to take it anywhere beyond that.

Emilien looked at him in surprise but a thankful smile grazed his lips. "I... thank you, I appreciate that."

Daniel shook his head. Well, nothing would happen if he simply let Emilien make use of the couch for the night, right? Right.

Both men drank their coffee in silence, though this time it seemed a lot lighter than before. Maybe Daniel had simply been imagining things.

Before saying their goodnights, Daniel found a blanket and a pillow for Emilien, dropping it on the couch. "Good night, my friend, sleep well."

"Thank you, you too, Daniel."

\---

Somewhere in the early morning, Daniel woke up. Something had disturbed his sleep. Perhaps it had been the sirens he could hear in the distance, perhaps the soft snoring and the heat of the body curled up against him. Lily? The events of the evening returned to him. Oh, that would have to mean the at the person next to him wasn't Lily, but in fact... Emilien. Emilien who sighed contentedly and... cuddled, burrowing against Daniel. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was only a little past four in the morning. Oh well, Daniel yawned, noting that couldn't really wait until later. Besides, it was kinda nice. Lily didn't normally cuddle, but Emilien obviously did.

They'd really need to have a talk in the morning, but until then, Daniel was fairly sure he could handle a cuddler, perhaps even get used to one...

\--Fin--


End file.
